(sometimes) bravery doesn't forgive stupidity
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: When an innocent Defense class turns violent, Lily is exposed to a harsh truth: sometimes, it takes bravery and courage to alter a negative opinion. As the famous Minerva McGonagall said once, "Bravery doesn't forgive stupidity."


James

 **Sirius**

 _Remus_

Peter

 ** _Lily_**

 _Marlene_

 **Mary**

 ** _Alice_**

 **Three Galleons says I can bribe Tynder into giving me an 'O'.**

That's the stupidest bet I've ever heard.

 _What makes you think she'll take the bait?_

 **Oh, I'll just woo her with my powers of seduction.**

 ** _That's repulsive, Black._**

 **Lily-billy! How kind of you to join us!**

 ** _Call me that again and I'll shove your head down Myrtle's toilet._**

 **What's crawled up her arse and died?**

Maybe it's that time of the month.

 _I'm surprised Black doesn't know. He knows the anatomy of a girl's body by heart._

 **Marley, my friend!**

 _Don't even dare call me that again or I'll 'accidentally' push you off the Astronomy Tower._

 **What is it with girls wanting desperately to murder me? Imagine the horror of the world if they are deprived of the most dashing man in the world!**

 _There are three things wrong with that last statement._

 **Name one.**

 _Lily, would you do the honors?_

 ** _Gladly._**

I can't wait to hear this.

 _I second that._

 ** _Firstly, you, Sirius Black, are not a man. You are a teenage boy, and an obnoxious one at that._**

 **I'll be seventeen in a few months! Then you won't be able to call me a boy, because I'll be older than you!**

 ** _Moving on, that previous statement proved how self-absorbed and arrogant you are._** ** _And finally, the world wouldn't be unhappy. In fact, they'll celebrate because they will be rid of the most egotistical jerk in the history of this planet._**

 **Hey, that's Prongs's title!**

So...you think I'm not egotistical anymore?

 ** _I never said that. For the record, you are the second most egotistical jerk on this planet._**

Hey, it's better than being first.

 _Yeah, but you are still on the list._

I'll take it.

She totally likes you, Prongs.

 ** _Shut up, Pettigrew, you know that isn't true! Let me set something straight, since you lot are completely delusional: I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER, NOR WILL I EVER._**

There's no need to lay it on so thick.

 _She was just trying to get her point across._

 _Anyway, for once I think Pettigrew's right._

 **Not you too!**

 _Lils, anyone with a functioning pair of eyes can see that you plainly like Potter._

 **Yeah, it's completely obvious. Seriously, Lily, it's time you get your head out of the clouds.**

 **Look who it is! Moony's lady-love.**

 **Shut up, Black.**

 _Shut up, Padfoot._

 **Neither of you are denying it!**

Moony, just admit that you like Macdonald. She likes you too, you know.

 **I never told you that I like him.**

 **So you DO like him. Ha!**

 **In your dreams.**

 **You know what else I dream about?**

 _Please spare us the horror._

 **I dream about Flower finally saying yes to Prongs.**

 ** _Black, I told you not to call me that._**

Nuh uh. You said if I called you Lily-billy then you would—how did you phrase it—shove my head down Myrtle's toilet.

 ** _Fine. If you call me Flower, I will carry out the first threat and then proceed to hex you so hard you won't be able to sit on a broomstick properly._**

Isn't that a little harsh?

 ** _Would you rather I did it to you?_**

You can't, because you would be stripped of your badge in less than twenty four hours.

 **Good point. You can't bear to part with your precious badge, can you? Then you won't be able to tell me off anymore.**

 ** _Don't rub it in her face, Black._**

 **My, my, my, this is becoming one heck of a party.**

 _Eight people passing notes at the same time? It's a miracle Tynder hasn't caught us yet._

 ** _Anyhow, shouldn't the rest of you be taking notes? This is an important lesson after all._**

 **Psh. This class is easy. Almost as easy as Divination.**

 _I bet you can't beat me on the next assignment she gives us._

 **How much are you wagering here?**

 _I'm not betting money; I have to save up for Christmas gifts. Mary's extremely picky when it comes to presents. How about whoever gets the lower score has to jump into the lake butt naked?_

 **You call that a bet? McKinnon, I could show my helluva fine ass anytime you want. Just ask.**

 _Eww, Black, that's perverted. Why in Merlin's name would I want to see your hairy ass?_

 **FYI, I have the smoothest ass ever to exist. And you honestly call that a real bet? I can jump into any old lake anytime.**

 _Padfoot, the loser has to jump into the frigid lake in the middle of December. Imagine how cold it is._

Personally, I-

 ** _No one cares about you opinion, Potter._**

I do.

Thanks, Wormtail. Evans, just hear me out. I personally think that the stakes are ridiculous. It could harm someone, only because you wanted to make someone lose their dignity. It's risky.

 ** _…-LE_**

 _…-RL_

 **…-SB**

What?

 ** _Wow...you're actually concerned for once._**

 _I knew you had it in you, Prongs._

 **Way to ruin the bet.**

I'm not trying to spoil it, I'm just worried that if one of you die, I'll have to fill out the paperwork.

 ** _...I knew that the old Potter was lurking somewhere. Merlin, Potter, that's so selfish._**

 **Gee, that makes me feel loved.**

 _For once, I agree with Black._

 ** _I agree with Potter on everything except the last statement. You should pick a less dangerous alternative._**

 **Do you have any suggestions, Evans?**

 ** _I'm afraid I don't, because all of my ideas are too violent for your mind to cope with._**

I can handle anything you throw at me, Evans. Including yourself.

 ** _Are you implying that I'm one of your whor-_**

 _Language._

 ** _Sorry. Are you insinuating that I want to throw myself at you? What world are you living in?_**

You'd better run.

 **I don't have to. Besides, don't you think that Tynder will notice us going at it?**

 ** _That's too bad...but there's no rule about me doing it outside the classroom._**

 _Shut up, the pair of you. Tynder is coming over here._

* * *

Sirius shut his notebook as Professor Tynder approached.

"Anything you'd like to share with me, Mister Black?" she questioned sweetly.

Sirius put on a look of perfect innocence. "My notes?"

Tynder extended a hand, believing Sirius to be lying. Imagine her shock when Sirius pulled out a sheet of parchment, and written in neat, curvy handwriting, was a complete transcription of her lecture.

Tynder seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally, she said curtly, "Very well, Mr. Black. Carry on."

Sirius flashed her a charming smile, and she swept away, muttering inaudibly under her breath.

Sirius reopened his notebook, and waited for the confused queries to begin.

The first one was Lily's.

 ** _How in Merlin's name…? How did you get away with that?_**

 **It's quite simple, actually. I charmed my parchment beforehand so that the notes would appear as Moony wrote his. Basically, I replicated his notes to fool Tynder.**

 _So that's how you take notes every class. I must say, that is ingenious._

 _You sly fox. However, despite the fact that is considered plagiarism, that is rather impressive that he would actually take time to research on how to be lazy._

 **Thank you, Moony. Anymore praise for my clever idea?**

 ** _You need to teach me that charm so that I can do it on Lily's notes._**

 ** _Don't you dare. It's bad enough that Black's doing it._**

 ** _Please, Lily, you know my notes are usually rubbish._**

 **Mine are usually crappy too. C'mon, Lily, don't be a killjoy.**

 _What's the incantation?_

 **Exscribo Litera.** (A/N: This is Latin. The first word translates to transcribe or copy and Litera means notes.)

 _Thanks._

 **No problem.**

 ** _Black, look what you've done! Now they're going to slack off even more now._**

 **Lighten up, Evans.**

Give them ladies a deserving break. They've worked under your tyrannical ways for a while now.

Yeah, Evans.

 ** _'Tyrannical,' huh. So that's what you think of me, do you, Potter?_**

No—I didn't mean—can you lend a hand to a bloke here, Moony?

 _No comment._

Pads?

 **I refuse to take part in your lovers' spats.**

 ** _Excuse me, I think I threw up in my mouth a little._**

Some friends you are. Pete?

Please leave me out of this. I really need to pass this class.

Traitorous friends. Fine, then, if you're all so determined to gang up against me…

 ** _Are you threatening us, Potter?_**

Since when are you so defensive of Sirius? You loathe him!

 ** _I meant me, my friends, Remus, and Pettigrew. I really don't give a rat's arse about Black._**

 **That feels nice.**

 ** _Hush, Black, if you know what's good for you._**

 _Oh no, Tynder's headed for us again. What does she have against us, anyway?_

Marlene attempted to mimic Sirius's angelic face as Tynder walked to her table.

"Exactly what are you doing, Miss McKinnon? Why don't you have a partner?"

Marlene had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, so she glanced to her friends for help—only to find that they were all paired up and busily practicing. As she watched, James casually flicked his wand and Sirius was sent sprawling on his back.

Marlene turned around to face the triumphant professor. How on Earth was she going to worm out of this one?

"Professor, I…" she started, her mind whirling with feeble alibis. "I couldn't find a partner, so I decided to start on my own."

"Meaning...you were going to perform the spell on yourself?" asked Tynder. "What is the spell I was lecturing on, Miss McKinnon?

From the look on Tynder's face, you would've thought that Marlene didn't know the answer. Lucky for her, she did.

"Stunning Spells, Professor," she responded promptly.

The knowing smile instantly faded from Tynder's face. It appeared that she wasn't expecting Marlene to pay attention during her instructing time.

"That is correct. You can work with that pair over there," she ordered stiffly, pointing to two boys at the back of the room.

Marlene hurried over to where her new partners were. Her new group consisted of a short boy with mousy brown hair, and a much taller, lankier boy with dirty blonde hair who smiled at her in a welcoming manner.

"Hello. I'm Sheldon. Sheldon Bell. And this is Marcus." He held out his hand. "And you must be…"

"Marlene," she filled in for him, shaking hands with him.

Sheldon grinned lopsidedly. "Pleasure, Marlene," he said. He nudged Marcus. "Isn't it, Marcus?"

"I s'pose," Marcus grunted. From that, Marlene gathered that he wasn't a talkative person. Too bad for him.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" Sheldon asked flatteringly.

Marlene blushed. He was charming, she'd give him that.

...

"I don't like that boy," remarked Sirius out of the blue.

James glanced fleetingly at his best mate. "Don't like who?"

"Him." Sirius jerked his thumb towards the back of the room, where the blonde hair of Marlene could be seen.

James craned his neck, staring unashamedly at the pair practicing Stunning Spells in the back of the classroom, while Marcus watched with a bored expression.

"There are two boys back there, Sirius," said James, annoyed. "McCarthy and Bell."

"Oh, didn't see McCarthy there. I'm referring to the skinnier one."

"Bell? He's a nice bloke. What's wrong with him?"

"He's hitting on McKinnon," said Sirius disgustedly.

James peered over the brown hair of Mary Macdonald. Sure enough, Sheldon was leaning casually against the wall, smiling leisurely, while Marlene burst into a fit of giggles.

"So?" James looked at Sirius expectantly. "He's flirting with her. Big deal. You don't even like her. Unless..."

James got a mischievous gleam in his eyes that Sirius associated with pranking.

"Unless, our dear Paddy has finally learned how to properly fancy someone..."

James dodged as Sirius lunged for him. He fell to the floor with a cringe-inducing _thump._

Sirius stood up unabashedly, dusted off invisible dirt, and dove for his best friend again.

James wasn't as lucky this time; Sirius tackled him successfully and the pair struggled on the ground.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat loudly. The pair paused their scuffle.

Professor Tynder leered over them, her face stern, but there was a smirk playing around at the corner of her mouth.

Abruptly aware of the, ahem, compromising position they were in, they scrambled to their feet.

James could feel Lily's sharp eyes observing him critically, anticipating his next move. He felt rather stupid standing there, with no credible explanation.

Sirius, however, boldly stared at Tynder. He seemed unfazed by her intimidating stance. James could only hope that he had a reasonable excuse, and did not do anything rash.

"What is going on here?" asked Tynder, with superiority. She had finally caught them in her web.

Sirius, with everlasting confidence, answered for both of them.

"I don't mean to alarm you, Professor, but there is a hippogriff behind you," he said solemnly.

Tynder sputtered, "What nonsense!" but regardless she turned around.

Sirius wasn't lying, there was actually was a hippogriff the size of a mountain right behind her, and it snorted in her face. One of the students must've conjured it by mistake.

Tynder backed away slowly. "Get up," she commanded shakily.

The hippogriff stared at her unmovingly. It was getting extremely irritated.

"I said get up!"

The hippogriff tossed its head angrily.

You probably should be aware that you _never_ pissed off an already enraged hippogriff, unless you had a death wish. No one would be foolish enough to ever do such a thing. That would be just plain stupidity.

Unfortunately for Tynder, as her age increased, her wits decreased. And her reflexes.

The hippogriff took a couple of steps back. And then it charged towards her.

A few students screamed in fright, but the hippogriff (who Sirius had kindly named Alfie) was thankfully intent on pursuing only Professor Tynder. She'd completely forgotten about her wand, which was a stupid move on her part. Nobody was trying to help her.

That was until Lily stepped in.

Naturally, since Lily was Head Girl, she felt that she ought to take charge of the out-of-control situation. It was her duty, after all.

"Everyone just calm down," Lily instructed the panicked students, but no one was listening to her. They were all shrieking deafeningly, or, in the case of the Marauders, laughing uproariously.

Lily looked desperately at her fellow Head. "Help me!" she demanded beseechingly, but was not heard.

Tynder had taken refuge under a desk. Wood splintered as the hippogriff tore at it with its vicious beak.

"Stop!" Lily yelled, in distress, but the attempt was futile, if not disastrous. The hippogriff stopped tearing the desk apart, and its head rotated towards her, its beady eyes boring into her soul.

Time seemed to move in slow motion. The hippogriff shook its head, and charged in her direction.

Lily stood frozen, her wand dangling limply in her hand. The hippogriff was focusing on its new prey, and was closing in.

And suddenly, someone shoved her aside, causing her to stumble and almost topple over. A figure stood defiantly in front of the hippogriff, at the mercy of the it. The figure had messy black hair and glasses which framed burning hazel eyes.

James let out a yell as the hippogriff's beak sliced through his chest. Excruciating pain exploded in his body. With a groan, he let his legs give out. He glimpsed red hair before his world became black.

* * *

Lily screamed as James collapsed, blood pumping from his chest in a tidal wave. Around her, she could hear gasps of horror, but her attention was focused solely on the boy who'd saved her life.

The hippogriff leapt triumphantly over his body, nostrils flaring challengingly. That's when Lily took her shot.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ she shouted, and a red beam of light shot out of her wand and hit the hippogriff. It was unfortunately ineffective, and it once more rounded on Lily, more infuriated than before. For a moment, Lily believed that she would be ripped to shreds.

However, even though Lily was panicking, her classmates were finally regaining their senses. Several people yelled out a variety of spells, such as the Immobilizing Charm.

The hippogriff froze on its feet. Lily deemed it safe enough to approach James.

Kneeling down next to him, she murmured, _"Vulnera Sanentur,"_ and the flow of blood stopped. She muttered the spell twice more; once to clear some the blood, then secondly to heal it. It was a spell of Snape's; it was really the counter-curse to another spell, but this worked just fine.

The ghastly wound knitted itself so what remained was a thin scar.

The hippogriff was still causing infernal chaos, now intent on breaking free of the Immobilizing Charm placed on it. With a deafening shriek, it broke free.

No less than five jets of light hit the hippogriff, and it let out a frustrated groan. Lily looked over to the source of the spells and saw that Sirius, Remus, Alice, Marlene, Mary, and Peter running towards Lily and the fallen James, the former four having their wands outstretched. They were united as one.

Sirius, with his longer, lithe legs reached them first, crouched beside her, and muttered, "How is he?"

"I don't know," said Lily tersely, "I managed to staunch the bleeding for now. He needs proper medical attention. Quickly."

"On it," he said instantly, darting out of the room.

Gaining confidence, Lily began issuing orders, "Peter, go fetch Professor McGonagall. Remus, find Professor Dumbledore." She could've sent someone else, but Remus was more preferable due to the fact that he knew the password to Dumbledore's office.

The two nodded and took off, the pudgier boy huffing slightly.

She needed more help. Seeing that all of the Marauders were indisposed, she needed someone to go get Hagrid.

Luckily, she still had her friends, so she beckoned them. They approached her urgently.

"Marlene, Mary, go get Hagrid. He's the only person who knows how to restrain a hippogriff."

"Why two?" asked Alice after they had ran out of the room.

"Because Hagrid's hut is really far, and if one of them can't make it, the other one will have to."

Alice nodded in understanding. She knew to trust Lily's judgement.

She jerked her head towards James. "Is he going to be okay?"

Lily didn't know the response to that question; she was still hoping herself that he would be okay. "I hope so."

* * *

James was admitted to the infirmary, unconscious and barely alive.

Since he was in such a critical state, Madam Pomfrey permitted only close friends and family members to remain at James's bedside.

Lily had stayed calm throughout the entire ordeal, until James was safely transported and tucked into a hospital bed, at which point she had a nervous breakdown. It had taken a Calming Draught, administered by Madam Pomfrey, to calm down the frazzled teenager.

James's parents, having heard of the incident and what their beloved son had suffered, visited Hogwarts the very next day. They were extremely appalled, to say the least. Mrs. Potter wept, while Mr. Potter stared grimly at his son's bed.

Students were clamoring outside to see what had happened to the Head Boy. He was well-respected and liked by the majority of the school, save for the Slytherins, who held a vendetta against him and his friends. No surprise there.

Lily was resolutely refusing to leave James's bedside. Her feelings had changed ever since he'd valiantly saved her life. It could've been her who was lying on the bed in this state.

Sirius had resigned himself to a moody silence. He admitted to Lily that they'd been through a lot of life-threatening situations, but none like this. He couldn't bear to see his best mate like this, but he felt obligated to stay here.

Remus was much more silent, but his pain showed through his eyes. The full moon was fast approaching, and he looked gaunt and weary. James being like this put even more stress on him. Finally, Lily gently scolded him, advising him to leave. He argued stubbornly at first, insisting adamantly that his friend needed him, but as he heard what Lily had to say, he agreed it was probably best to leave.

Peter was also distraught. He served as the messenger, getting food from the kitchens and bringing them up to his friends, minus James.

Finally, the sadness got so thick you could've cut it with a knife. Madam Pomfrey declared that they were only to see him a limited number of times a day, and not between lessons. They could only come during mealtimes and before and after lessons.

Outside, the students were eagerly awaiting updates on James. Since the three Marauders had taken on a stony silence, most of the questions they asked were directed at Lily.

Lily did her best to answer these questions, without revealing too much on James's condition. Until someone took it too far.

"Do you like him?" one student inquired bluntly.

Lily stiffened. She wasn't prepared to confess how she felt about James. When she did, she wanted him to know first, and not the whole school. There was enough drama going on without adding more rumors that may or may not be true.

One particular evening, Lily and Sirius were conversing quietly about the upcoming Charms exam when James stirred.

It was almost imperceptible. But Lily spotted it right away.

"Look!" she cried, as James's chest contracted sharply and he began convulsing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" called Lily hysterically, "Something's wrong with James!"

Sirius gripped the chair he was sitting in tightly as the nurse skidded out of her office.

"Move," she ordered briskly, practically forcing them aside.

She examined James for a solid five minutes. Lily and Sirius were watching from the foot of the bed helplessly, silently praying for their friend to be okay.

"He's fine," Madam Pomfrey proclaimed, "He just was having a bad dream."

"Is he going to wake up?" Sirius demanded.

"Yes, he will. Shortly."

The redhead let out a sigh of relief. James had been pulled back from the brink of death. He was safe.

* * *

Lily clasped James's hand in her own. He still wasn't awake yet, though Madam Pomfrey claimed it was only a matter of time.

She was alone, thankfully, which was perfect for what she wanted to say. She needed a little privacy in order to let this come out perfectly.

"James," she began, with a deep breath, "Since the moment I met you on the Hogwarts Express, I thought you were a prick. A prick who liked to harass innocent people just for the fun of it. I despised you for that."

"It continued for several years. You would endlessly bully others, just to try and impress me. You failed."

She gave a wry laugh.

"It was like that for a long time. You would never try to use any other method. You wouldn't listen to reason. You were a stubborn prat."

She smiled softly at him. He didn't show any sign to indicate that he'd heard what she said. Maybe the next words would arouse him.

"But, in light of recent events," she hesitated, "I've started to see you...in a different light. I've been thinking...maybe you're not as bad as I thought. It was pretty nice of you to save my life, and I'm grateful for that. But that's not what I came here to say."

She mentally prepared herself for what she was about to confess.

"I like you, James. Not as a friend, but more than that. You can call me hypocritical, but I can take it. I want us to be more than just friends. I want us to be something _more._ "

No response.

"I want _us_ to be a real thing. When someone mentions us, I want them to call us _Lily and James_ or _James and Lily._ I really, really fancy you."

Her eyes were watering. She was losing faith in this strategy.

She fancied him. Truly, genuinely wanted to be with him.

But she couldn't do anything at the moment.

She felt a little disappointed, but this wasn't a _fairy-tale._ He wasn't going to wake up just because she told him he liked him.

Time to try Plan B.

This one went a little quicker. And it was more effective, just like in _Sleeping Beauty._

She leaned over, leveled her face with his still one, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

It was like magic (no pun intended). James came to life, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his forehead against hers.

And sweet Merlin, it was _fantastic._ Who knew that James Potter was such an _amazing_ kisser? She'd missed out on a _lot_.

His intoxicating scent, consisting of wood, honey, and cinnamon wreathed around her as he pulled her into his body.

She finally pulled away, only to meet beautiful hazel eyes meeting hers in awe.

 _"Finally,"_ he breathed, "Do you have any idea _how long_ I've waited to hear that?"

She wasn't listening to him. Something akin to rage was formulating in her eyes.

"Lily...?" James trailed off uncertainly, his eyes raking in her furious expression.

"You _idiot!"_ Lily shrieked, fists clenched, temper boiling. Hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes. All of her emotions that were pent up during the week were bursting free. "You absolute _arse!"_

"Ow, Lily! I'm tender here!" James held his hands protectively to his chest, where his bandage was.

Lily paid no mind. She was channeling her emotions through her worried, over-stressed mind.

" _Why_ do you have to be so damn _noble?!"_ she screamed frustratedly, "I was fine on my own. But you had to just jump in the path of a manic hippogriff and get yourself hurt! Because of your _pride!_ "

"Lily—I—If you'll let me—"

 _"No!"_ Lily yelled, shocking the daylights out of him. Lily had never yelled so ferociously at him.

"You promise me that you'll _never_ risk your life for me _again_ ," Lily threatened.

James really had no choice. "Fine," he relented, "But on the condition that _you_ never risk _your_ life intentionally. Because I don't want to endure the same pain you had "

Lily's breath caught in her throat. His alluring caramel eyes were pleadingly staring up at her. Her heart melted into a puddle of goo.

"Okay," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"Good," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers and winding his arms around her waist, "Go out with me, Evans?"

"Sure thing," she replied softly, caressing his head with utmost care, "but get some rest first."

* * *

After Lily and James "reunited," Madam Pomfrey sent Lily on a few errands, such as alerting their Head of House and more importantly, James's friends.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled, flinging himself on to his best friend and sobbing over-dramatically, "I thought you were never going to wake up!"

"Hey there, Prongs," said Remus quietly, equally as jubilant, though he had hardly any energy to express it.

"All right, all right, bring it in," invited James jovially, opening his arms for a hug.

Lily, who was watching on the side, chuckled and James poked his head out from the tangled arms.

"You too," he called.

Lily wrapped her arms around the entire group, which was near impossible, considering the circumference all around.

The group hugged for about thirty seconds, which was when Sirius began complaining about suffocation.

"All right, boys, let him breathe," Madam Pomfrey chastised sternly, though there was hint of amusement.

* * *

Announcing to the school of James's recovery was easy. All they had to do was tell one person, and tell them to spread the news. From there, the gossip mill did its job. The news spread like wildfire.

Lily was happy to announce to everyone that she was James's girlfriend, which received mixed responses. The majority was pleased, but there was a group of girls here and there who were devastated that James was off the market. They often sent her withering looks, but other than that, everyone was ecstatic.

Lily was also astonished to discover that there had been some major betting going on about her and James's relationship. She was even more surprised to find out that her best friend, Marlene, had originally started the school-wide bet, back in fifth year. Ironically, no one had picked this day, so nobody acquired any profit.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was most upset, because James's temporary injury hindered their chances to win the coveted Cup. James was also disheartened to learn that he was confined to the infirmary for at least a week. He complained that it wasn't even a severe injury. Madam Pomfrey informed him sternly that she could make it two weeks, which shut him up in a hurry.

Cards and assorted treats were piling up on James's bedside table. Everyday, when Lily dutifully visited him in the hospital wing, they would sort the cards. Most of them contained cliché lines, such as "Get well soon!" They discarded those, but James insisted they keep the treats as snacks for later.

"Not to alarm you," said Sirius to James one evening, "but I think you're gaining a lot of weight from eating those unhealthy foods all day long and lying around."

"I would get up, but Pomfrey says I have to be in bed," muttered James mutinously, "otherwise I would happily play Quidditch. Anything to get out of this bloody bed."

"Sucks for you," replied Sirius sympathetically.

* * *

Lily was studying meticulously one afternoon when the portrait guarding the entrance to the private Heads' rooms swung open.

"Hey Marls," Lily said, without looking up, too engrossed in her textbook and notes.

"Well," said a familiar deep, masculine voice, "unless I've sprouted breasts and dyed my hair blonde, I'm most certainly not Marlene."

"James!" squealed Lily, launching herself towards him. "You're out!" She kissed him chastely before pulling back and examining his face. "I missed you!"

"You saw me last night, Lils," he reminded her.

"Oh shut up," she scolded him good-naturedly, and he laughed.

"Nice to see you too," he responded, nuzzling her neck with his head and placing feather-light kisses along the base of her neck.

Lily threw her head back, relishing the softness of his lips against her neck and cherishing the butterflies that erupted in her stomach.

It was the most glorious feeling in the world, and she would not trade it for anything in the world.

It was funny how fate brought them together, she mused. Or maybe it was their choices. Or the hippogriff and Professor Tynder's animosity towards the lot of them. Perhaps all of them.

Whatever it was, Lily was glad it had happened. But one thing was set in stone: James was a disarming young man.

 _ **Word count: 5,116 😀**_

 _ **Prompt: Expelliarmus (2017 Multi-School Tournament—Hogwarts) and 365 Drabbles (#212- Infernal)**_

 ** _Notes: Kinda stole the last sentence from the Cursed Child (lol, don't kill me). Thanks for reading._**


End file.
